


My favorite Melody

by cleacourgette



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleacourgette/pseuds/cleacourgette
Summary: It was him. The perfect melody she looked for so long. When she saw him for the first time, after she was startled out of her mind, the next sweet thing to happen was that time stopped and she knew he was the perfect melody. It reminded her of…. Debussy, yes the melodic shyness, the sweet and small determination hidden in those eyes.





	My favorite Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I played through Kaede’s free times and watched her love hotel room scene and I just– yeah. She’s such a sweet and pure girl with such sweet pure feelings for Shuichi, I had to. So enjoy!

It was him. The perfect melody she looked for so long. When she saw him for the first time, after she was startled out of her mind, the next sweet thing to happen was that time stopped and she knew he was the perfect melody. It reminded her of…. Debussy, yes the melodic shyness, the sweet and small determination hidden in those eyes.

He was composed of ups and downs she learned in time. At first it was small keys playing together in a sweet tone, and then, slowly but surely he would become something more determined, a combination of keys that were shinning in the light, imposing themselves.

She was so madly in love with him, she could feel it. By now she would have surely given away and lost all of her hope if it wasn’t for him. With him next to her, she knew…she felt she could do anything. 

“Shuichi…?”

“Hm?”

They were looking for clues on how to defeat the mastermind together, for what seemed like an eternity now, but she took her chance, after all she did feel like she could do anything. 

Leaning against the wall, hands fidgeting, like she was playing the piano in the air (She missed playing the piano so much), her face felt hot all of the sudden. The hideaway the nervousness she puffed her cheeks staring down at her feet. There was a moment of an awkward silence and she could feel Shuichi’s eyes on her, already wondering what was happening.

“…Kaede?” He spoke, his voice raspy like that low note on the Clair de Lune right before the high notes hit in, so that’s what she found her drive again.

“I’m!” She started. “….I’m really happy I meet you, Shuichi. When we get out of here… would it be okay if we… could spend time together?”

Now that caught him off guard. He surely wasn’t expecting it, and sure as hell not coming from her.

“Huh…. I mean…” Now he looked at the floor, brining his hand up to scratch awkwardly the side of his face.

An awkward silence came to be again. Until Kaede broke it.

“Geez! Just say yes already!” His head snapped up again and he was staring at her. And she continued. “I just wanted to show you my grand piano, and… you know…play it for you.” 

She was staring directly at him now, hoping he would see it. He was a detective, right? It should be easy to figure out where all this speech of her led to. She was madly in love with his melody.

He saw. Quite frankly, it couldn’t be louder, and he embraced it. Kaede was a beacon of hope. And he was willing to follow her and trust her like he never did to anyone. He smiled, feeling like he could do anything.

“Yes. I’d love to hear you play the Piano, Kaede.”


End file.
